They dance in the Meadow
by Mine Turtle lover
Summary: Sequel to 'Hijacked and Pregnant', the rebellion is over and they have won. Also Prim never died and this takes place five years later. Changed Penname from 'Dragon of Love' to 'Mine Turtle lover'
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is a sequel to Hijacked and Pregnant?, and this takes five years later hey guys I didn't know some people had the names Poppy and Jason with their stories (also Prim didn't die and the rebellion is over they won and they live in victor's village)

5 YEARS LATER

Poppy's POV

"Mommy!"I scream running into mommy's arms

"Hi sweetie how are you?"She asks

I point to my booboo on my knee as I start crying

"Mommy it hurts"

"Where's your brother and daddy?"

"Outside"

Mommy puts a band-aid on my booboo and takes my hand and leads me outside

"Poopy are you okay?"Jason asks I scowl at him for calling me that

"Jason, how many times have we told you to not call her that?"Daddy warns

"I'm Poppy not Poopy!"I yell

I stick my tongue out at him and he does too and we stare at each other

Prim's POV

Looks like both kids inherited Katniss' stubbornness

"Oh hey Prim! Um sorry about them" She says pointing to both kids

"It's alright come on lets go to the meadow all of us probably Haymitch if he's in the mood"

"I'll get them ready while you ask Haymitch"

"Okay"

I start walking to his house even from his front lawn I smell the liquor

When I get to his door I ring the door bell no answer so I let myself in, where I see puddles of vomit

"Ugh"I groan then I see him passed out on his ta

ble holding a knife and a half empty liquor bottle

"Haymitch"I say shaking him

"Mmmph"He groans

You left me no choice I'm doing Katniss' way I go to his sink, grab a bucket fill it with ice cold water

I walk back to him seeing him passed out so I pour the water on him, he jerks strait up and swings his knife around

"HUH who's there?!"Haymitch yells

"Hey Katniss wants to know if you want to go to the meadow for a picnic?"I ask

"Nah I have better things to do"He replies yeah drink

Katniss' POV

"Poppy and Jason come on were going to the meadow so get ready" I call to them they nod run to the house

I feel strong arms snake around my waist

"Sweetheaaart"Peeta whines

"Whaat?"I whine back

"Can I come too"

"No"Peeta pouts

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"N-"I'm cut off by him kissing me I sigh "Ugh fine"

Peeta chuckles

"I love you"Peeta says

"I love you too"I reply smiling

"Is Haymitch coming"He asks

"I dunno"

"Guys!"We turn around to see Prim

"Hey Prrriiiimmm"Peeta says loudly waving her over

"Peet can you believe Prim is almost eighteen"I sigh

"Yeah our kids are almost five can you believe that?"Peeta replies

Prim runs over "Haymitch says he has something better to do"

I snort "Yeah drink I'm gonna help the kids"

I walk inside the house to hear yelling

"KIDS STOP YELLING NOW!"I scream

They run down stairs

"Mommy lets go!"Poppy yells

Then the kids run outside and I follow them

"Come on lets go"Peeta says picking up the picnic basket

"Alright"Prim says

We walk to the meadow which takes around twenty minutes

AT THE MEADOW

"Kids go play"Peeta tells the twins

They run away dancing in the flowers

Suddenly my vision gets blurry this hasn't happened in a year

Hi guys how is it? Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys thanks for telling me to continue! Now on with chapter 2!

Katniss' POV

As my vision gets blurry I start to run away into the woods

"Katniss!"Peeta yells

I slide under the "electrified" fence and climb up a tree and shut my eyes tightly while flashbacks take over

"Mutt"I moan as I open my eyes

I take a look around my surroundings which are kinda shiny then my arm suddenly feels itchy and I see that there are bugs all over my arm and I scream

"Katniss! Whats wrong?"The mutt yells then he comes into view

"Go away you mutt!"I scream

"Kat it isn't real"He tells me

"You tried to kill me with Nightlock so you could win, real or not real"

"Not real it was your idea"

"You told people that I was pregnant so the tributes would make me their target, real or not real?"

"Not real I wanted to gain sponsors so you can win"

More and more flash backs take over me then I jump down out of the tree and I see the mutt which has dirty blonde fur and piercing blue eyes with for inch long claws and teeth I start walking to it ready to wrap my hands around his neck

The mutt looks terrified what a baby

"Aw poor wittle mutt is scared"I say in a baby voice

"Kat honey listen to me. You're Katniss Mellark, you live in District 12, you love me and I love you"

I snort "How could I love you?"

"We have to kids Poppy Ray Mellark and Jason Noah Mellark who are twins they are five, You defeated the capital after they were born, the capital made you hijacked, please please come back"

"Wimp"I say to him laughing

"MOMMY!"Two kids scream

Then the two kids come into view

"Kat honey those are you're kids Poppy and Jason-"The mutt starts to say before I wrap my hands around his neck

"Mommy why are you doing that to daddy?"The girl Poppy asks

I drop my hands off his neck which left red finger prints as my vision get blurry and I pass out

SOMETIME LATER

I wake up to see that it's almost sun set and I turn to see Peeta with dark red finger prints on his neck and I feel so horrible for doing that soon I hear screaming to see that our children are frolicking in the Meadow with Prim

I get up and crawl to Peeta and wrap my arms around his chest hugging him

"I'm so so sorry Peet"I say softly

Peeta turns around and kisses me

"Hon"He says hugging me tightly "You didn't mean it"

"I'm horrible I tried to kill you"

"You didn't and I'm okay"

"Look at your neck that proves it"I say as silent tears slide down my cheeks

"Don't cry"Peeta says

"Can we go home?"I ask

"Yes after the sunset"He answers

Soon the sunset's over and we head to Victors Village

"Bye Auntie Prim!"Jason and Poppy yell

Prim chuckles "Bye"

"Come on lets have dinner"I tell the kids

There you go chapter 2 review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys this is chapter 3! Sorry about not updating

Peeta's POV

"Okay mommy"I say grinning that she playfully hits my arm

Katniss just gives me a look and my smile gets larger seeing that she playfully slaps me

"Go set the table Poppy and Jason"I say

They both run off to the china cabinet in the dining room to get the silverware, plates,and glasses

I walk in the kitchen and I start to make stew when I hear a crash I immediately run out to find the kids who are terrified, the door broken and Katniss clothes torn with a huge gash on her forehead

"K-kids what happened?"I ask checking Katniss wrist for a pulse and I find one

"A m-man broke the door and wrestled with mommy then he hit her head with that"Jason says pointing

to a broken vase shard covered with blood

How did this happen? I was only gone for ten minutes

"Poppy get the phone please"I tell her

Poppy runs into the living room then comes back a while later with the phone

I grab the phone and dial 911

"Hello how may I assist you"The operator asks

"Yes I need an ambulance and my address is 112 Victors lane"

"What is your problem?"

"I heard a crash to see my door broken and my wife on the floor with her clothes torn and a gash on her forehead"

"I'll send one right over

"Thank you"

"What happen here?"Haymitch slurred

"It's right in front of you"I tell him

"You did that!"Haymitch chuckles

Soon I hear sirens

"No"I glare at him "Watch the twins please"

"Ugh fine"Haymitch complains

I hear a screeching halt and metal hitting metal

"She's in here"I yell as I pick Katniss up them

The paramedics barge in whats left of the door and I place Katniss on the stretcher

"Is mommy gonna be alright"The twins ask

"I don't know but you're gonna stay with Grandpa Haymitch"I tell them

I jump in the ambulance and ride to the hospital


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about any mistakes in the last chapter my computer's being funny now on with chapter 4

Haymitch POV

After Peeta jumped in the ambulance with Katniss the kids start attacking me with questions

"Is mommy okay?"

"Who was that man?"

Where are mommy and daddy going?"

"Grandpa Haymitch I'm scared"

Since when have I became a grandpa?

"Kids what did that man look like?"I ask

"The man had purple hair and a funny outfit"The twin explained

The capital

"Um go on the computer"I tell them awkwardly

"Okay"Jason says

Jason's POV

Me and Poppy aka Poopy by me! Go to the computer where we find a website called 'Youtube' so we open it where there a video of 'Mine Turtle Hello Tomska 1 hour version' so we click on it

"_Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,Hello,"_

"AHH! Make it stop PLEASE"Grandpa Haymitch screams

"Poopy instead of hello it's like a 'r' instead of a 'o'"I tell her

"Yup"She replies

(A/N 'Mine Turtle' says hello a lot and has a button on it's back and if you want to watch it I have a few videos of 'Mine turtle on my profile in links :D)

Katniss' POV

I wake up to see I'm in a white room and the smell of disinfectant fills my lungs which tells me I'm in a hospital _great_

"Katniss?"Peeta asks

"What happened?"I ask rubbing my head sitting up

"You were raped"

I know I know it's short but I updated didn't I?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone well I don't have anything to say so on with the story

Katniss' POV

I was raped okay...but the man had crazy purple hair that looked like a wig and weird clothing but the face had looked familiar he had seam grey eyes.

"Katniss are you okay"Peeta asks

I snap out of my daze "Yeah"I say

"Okay do you know what happened"He asks

I explain to him about the man "I think he was Gale dressed like someone in the capital"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Hello Mrs. Mellark"My cheeks go pink"You have no serious injury but take it easy you may leave today"

LATER

I'm sitting on the couch being lazy which is unlike me

"Mommy!"The twins yell as the run into my arms I hug them back

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I get up to answer the door to see the man that raped me I step onto the porch and cross my arms

"What?!"I ask

"Hey Catnip"The person says

"Gale?"I ask "What do you want?"

"Your love!"Gale sings

I clear my throat

(I made up this song but I'm not the best)

"Look into my eyes,

tell me what you see...

do you see what kind of person I am?

Tell me t-t-tell me!

What do you think about us?

Do you love me?

Because I don't

Tell me do you love me?

Tell me what you think?

You didn't answer my question!

So you left for me to see you years later

Go away! I don't want to see you anymore!

Please go away you left when I needed you!

You moved to another district while I needed you goodbye"I sing then I slam the door

"Katniss?"Peeta asks

I know it's short but it's over 11:00 at night


	6. AN

Hey guys I'm gonna put this on break for a while but check out this one it's from Adventure Time it's called 'Oh My Glob! Finn's a what?!'


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys soo this is a short chapter while they were in the meadow this is with the kids

Some random Tracker Jacker's POV

"Daa da tsk tsk da daa I'm gonna getz youz da da tsk tsk look out da da tsk"I sing

"Tracker Jacker!"the girl they call Primrose Everdeen yells

She comes over running with a fly swatter

Shit


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh I am so FUCKING BUSY sorry but ugh I think I might add some swearing as I did a few words ago and to a guest reviewer Killer For Blood why yes 'cause MINE TURTLE IS THE BOMB! No really he is look on my profile he's under my favorite vids in the last chapter I wrote that because The Adams Family theme song came into my head so did Tracker Jackers so enough of my talking let's get to the story!**

Katniss' POV

"Hey Peeta that was dumb ass Gale"I say

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL GALE! Can I?"Peeta asks

"Why yes,yes you can he just got off our porch"I tell him

"YAY!"He squeals then runs out the door "OH I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR FUCKING DEATH A SLOW AND PAINFUL ONE!"

"...Have fun with that hon"

"OH I WILL WITH MY BARE HANDS"

"HOLY SHITPASTE"Screams Gale

Suddenly like ten car alarms go off

"Mama what is daddy doing?"Poppy asks me

Beating the shit out of Gale "Oh he's wrestling my ex-best friend Gale Hawthorne"I tell her

Haymitch stumbles in and does a face plant "Holy mackerel that hurt!"

"OOHH I got one it's fucking shit in my ass hole I can't that fucking damn piece of shit out of my fucking ass!"Poppy says smiling at us proudly I feel the world go black

I wake up and ask Poppy where she heard that

"From you and daddy when you wrestle an-"she says but I cut her off

"DO NOT say that anymore ever"

I hear a dull thud

"Honey I'm home"Peeta says in a sickly sweet voice

I walk towards the door and see a object next ton Peeta, Gale with a knife coated in blood next to him eww

**I'll try to update as soon as I can k? Sorry it's super short**


	9. Chapter 9

HEY ALL OF YOU PEOPLEZ! I am considering to have Jason's name Rye instead should I do that or do you want me to pick a different one?


End file.
